This invention relates to speed control devices fixed to rotating shafts incorporated in vehicular assemblies. More particularly, this invention relates to centrifugal speed governors.
In the prior art, most speed governors have been of a type wherein throttle control is regulated directly by engine speed. Such systems have not been fully responsive to the loads and variations in driving conditions associated with certain off-road vehicles such as golf cars. For example, where variable ratio transmission systems have been employed, such as pulley drives, control based upon engine speed is ineffective. Under the latter conditions, control must be modulated on the basis of axle speed, the direct object of intended control, as contrasted to engine speed.
Several systems have in fact incorporated direct axle speed governor devices. However most of those have been deficient, particularly in requirements of space. For example, flyweights have been incorporated in several of such systems, resulting in bulkier axle profiles which are generally not suitable for today's streamlined vehicular packaging.